Holeseditor28
| tribes= | place=Winner | alliances= | challenges=1 | votesagainst=4 | days=39 | season2= | tribes2= | place2=13/24 | alliances2= | challenges2=8 | votesagainst2=6 | days2=21 | }} Holeseditor28 aka Courtney is the winner of Survivor: Kiribati. She later went on to compete on Survivor: All-Stars. Profile Name (Age): Courtney (13) Personal claim to fame: '''Winning student of the year in grade 4 '''Inspiration in life: '''My Parents, they have taught me so much '''Hobbies: '''survivor, bowling and hanging out with my friends '''Pet peeves: '''I have too many pet peeves to list, but to name a few garbage on the floor, people talking in third person and people repeating things over and over. '''3 words to describe you: '''loyal, friendly, Different '''SURVIVOR contestant you are most like:Natalie White : people always underestimated her and she proved them wrong and that happens to me a lot'. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: '''for the chance to see if I had learned from my mistakes in Survivor Switzerland on the Survivor ORG wiki '''Why you think you’ll “survive” SURVIVOR:' I think i will survive survivor because I am going to try and be more startegic than I was in Survivor Switzerland Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I think i'll be sole survivor because I am up to the challenge of communicating more and using a different startegy than last time. Survivor: Kiribati Survivor: All-Stars Post Survivor *Courtney returned for the main ORG to compete on Survivor: Revival **Where she placed 7th. Trivia *Courtney is the very first Sole Survivor. **Therefore she is also the first female winner. *Courtney competed in the original Survivor ORG's fifth season, Survivor: Switzerland ''and ranked 17th. **Courtney is one of six castaways of to have played in the main Survivor: ORG, along with Ali, Jack, Ometepe, Raphael, and Tyler. ***She is the only female of this group. ***She is also the only one to have played in ''Survivor: Switzerland. ***Courtney is the highest-ranking Kiribati contestant to compete in the main Survivor ORG. ****Courtney is the first female to have been sent to Exile. *****Courtney is also the only original Motu member to be exiled. ***Courtney along with fellow winner W123 orignally competed in Survivor: Switzerland ''together and eventually ''Survivor: Revival. '' *Courtney, along with Fennekin and Crtha, are the first females to ever play DrPanda ORG.'' **''Of the three, she is the only one that is not from the US, being from Canada. **She is also the only one to never be on Tenei. *Courtney and Alexjason are the first two contestants to be tied in a vote. **Courtney and Alexjason are also the first two castaways to be tied in a revote *Courtney is the only member of the ''Kiribati Final Four to: **Not be from the United States. **Never win an Individual Immunity, or any individual challenge. **Never use a Hidden Immunity Idol. *Courtney is comparable to Samoa Winner, Natalie White **Both only won one immunity challenge pre-merge. **Both failed to win individual immunity. **Both was against someone who was considered to play a superior game but made the jury very angry in the process. *Courtney was the youngest female player in Survivor: Kiribati *Courtney was voted out of Survivor: All-Stars one week before her 14th birthday, which was on January 28th. *Courtney and Taylor are the only all-stars never to win individal immunity. **Ironicly they were voted out after the outcast twist. External Links Category:Contestants Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:Motu Tribe Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants from Canada Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Contestants from Survivor ORG Wiki Category:Female Winners Category:Manulu Tribe Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Feijoada Tribe Category:Fortaleza Tribe Category:13th Place